srbovizijafandomcom-20200215-history
Srbovizija - Lista pesama 1-23
11. Srbovizija Temerin – Magazin : Sijamski Blizanci Smederevo-Vampiri:Poklonicu joj nebo Vladicin Han- Aleksandra Radovic: Kao so u moru Kladovo – Bijelo dugme: Ako ima boga Vrsac – Energija : Suze Gornji Milanovac- JDP : Plava ptica Beograd – Dr Iggy : Oci boje duge Lajkovac – Vanna: Kao da me nema =Zagreb- ivana radovniković - ponesi me= = = =Podgorica- Petar Graso : ni mrivu srice= = = =Topola – Romana : Samoodbrana= = = =Varazdin- Colonia:Nikad vise= = = =Kraljevo- Nina Badric : Carobrno jutro= = = =Banja Luka – Marija Serifovic : Bol do ludila= = = =Novi Beograd - Natasa Beklvalac: Dobro moje= = = =Vranje – Karolina Goceca : Lazem sebe= =Cacak: Severina I Boris:Ko je kriv?= = = =Subotica- Zanamari: Ljubav= = = =Vrnjacka Banja: Dado I Sladjana : Princeza= = = =Bela Crkva – Flamingosi: Ljubav= = = =Trogir – Franka Batelic : Pesma za kraj= = = =Sombor – Emina Jahovic : Dal ona zna?= = = =Budva – Zdravko Colic : Kao moja mati= = = =Opatija – Milan Stankovic : Fejs= = = =Doboj – Milena Vucic : Celebrity= = = =Mladenovac – Ana Stajdohar – Zute sandale= = = =Pecinci – Maja Nikolic : Ako verujes= = = =Sabac : Zemlja gruva – Da bi nam= = = =Valjevo – Boris Rezak – Pokora= = = =Zadar - SINGING THAT ROCK 'N' ROLL - STIJENE= = = =Zemun - Negative - Spusti Me Na Zemlju= =Zrenjanin - Ogi Radivojevic - Zig do ziga= = = =Bar - Luka Nizetic, Proljece= = = =Backa Palanka - Ok Band - Oko Mene Lete Svi= = = =Cuprija - D&D marija, reci mi= = = =Dubrovnik - SevdahBABY feat. Anette vs. KIM - Ljubi me brzo, zurim= = = =Novi Sad - Dino Merlin i Ivana Banfic - Godinama= = = =Krusevac - Kaya - Mazohista= = = =Pirot - S.A.R.S. - Budjav lebac= = = =Sremska Mitrovica - Leontina i Tap 011 - Alaj lep ovaj svet = 12. Srbovizija Models – Pare pare - Lajkovac Toma Zdravkovic – Kafana je moja sudbina – Sabac Oliver Dragojevic- Sta to bese ljubav? – Vrsac Ivana Bamfic – Imam te – Podgorica Kristina Kovac – Zivot je ljut – Smederevo Leontina- Kad prave ljubavi ginu – Vrnjacka Banja Zana – Rane – Uzice Tose Proeski – Pratim te – Banja Luka Natasa Bekvalac – Sizofrenija – Cuprija Bojan Marovic – Svaki korak tvoj – Bar Vlado Georgijev- Sama bez ljubavi – Kraljevo Zeljko Joksimovic – Lud I ponosan – Temerin Viktorija – Rat I mir –Pecinci Ana Bebic –Prezivecu – Vranje Lana Jurcevic – Zacaran- Split Jole- Jedna mala plava- Doboj Zrenjanin-Ivana Selakov-Uradi mi to Parni Valjak – Jesen u meni – Kladovo Mars Venus –Tamo gde si ti-Loznica Ana Stanic – Molila sam Andjele – Bela Crkva Dzenan Loncarevic – Starim sam – Budva Beautty Queens – Dve iste- Zagreb Atlantida-Kraljica pohlepe-Vladicin Han 13. Srbovizija Goca Trzan – Korak do dna- Banja Luka Mari Mari – Uporno sit u – Vrsac Nina Badric – Takvi kao ti – Sabac Mina Lazarevic – Da li ona zna? – Vranje Negativ – Svet tuge – Smederevo Prljavo Kazaliste- Marina – Cuprija Danijel Pavlovic – Neka se reci dogode – Zrenjanin Zorana- Sanjam te jos – Pecinci Lexigton – Kako je tako je – Doboj Petar Graso – Sporke rici – Kraljevo Bane Moicevic – Neizlecivo – Bar Urban & 4- Mjesta za mene – Loznica Natasa Bekvalac – Ne valjam – Cacak Ceca Slavkovic – Sve ili nista – Uzice Marija Serifovic – Moja prva- Subotica Milica Todorovic – Sa bilo kim – Podgorica Maja Markovic – Nije nam se dalo – Vrnjacka Banja Dzenan Loncarevic – Leptira let Dubioza Kolektiv – Blam blam – Lajkovac Haris Dzinovic – Rano je za tugu – Topola Funky G - Tebi – Split Djorani – Gljiva ludara – Krusevac 14. Srbovizija ' '''Vrsac: Oliver Mandic - Nije za nju ' Smederevo: Bajaga - Godine prolaze ' '''Pecinci: Doris Dragovic - Ja nocas umirem ' 'Podgorica: Neda Ukraden - Oci tvoje govore Cacak: Boris Novkovic- Kuda idu izgubljene djevojke Lajkovac: Djordje Balasevic - Boza zvani pub Topola: Bijelo Dugme – Djurdjevdan ' 'Banja Luka: Ceca – Lepotan ' 'Uzice: Josipa Lisac – Magla ' 'Sabac: Riblja Corba - Dobro Jutro ' '''Bar: Oliver Dragojevic- Dzeni Zrenjanin: Lepa Brena - Pozeli srecu drugima Bor: Novi Fosili - Za dobra stara vremena Cuprija: Viktorija- Barakuda Opatija: Magazin - Ne mogu da ga ne volim Loznica: Bebi Dol – Rudi Kraljevo: Generacija 5 - Dolazim za pet minuta Bela Crkva: Idoli - Devojko mala Vrnjacka Banja: Zdravko Colic- Ti si mi u krvi Mostar: Prljavo Kazaliste - Zaustavite zemlju 15. Srbovizija Smederevo- Dušan Svilar-Dunavski testament Vrsac-Silvija i Nemanja-Jedini Uzice-Tanja Savić-Zlatnik Banja Luka-Radmila Manojlović-Moj dragane Sombor-Šako Polumenta-Dišem za tebe Kraljevo-Bane Mojićević-Moja draga Sabac-Ana Bekuta-Ničija Cacak-Danijela Vranić-Nemoj da me žalite Vrnjacka Banja-Saša Matić-Kralj izugbljenih stvati Zrenjanin-Ilda Šaulić-Posle toliko godina Opatija-Ćira-Fenomenalno Krusevac-Vesna Zmijanac-Šta ostanu kad Pecinci-Ena Popov-Navina Split-Anabela i Mia-Sto ratova Herceg Novi-Slavica Ćukteraš-Vodka Lajkovac-Boki i prijateljice - Deca noći Mostar-Al Dino- I sad me po tebi poznaju Podgorica-Nikola Rokvić- Al' nema nas Loznica-Viki-Godine Bar-Milan Stanković-Nepopravljivo Valjevo-Indi-Bato bre Bela Crkva-Seka Aleksić-Aspirin 16. Srbovizija 1. Užice - Toše Proeski- Još uvijek sanjam da smo zajedno 2. Vrnjačka Banja- Aleksandra Radović- Karta za jug : ' 3. Valjevo- Maja Nikolić- Svaki sam tren tebi suđena:' ' 4.Opatija- Željko Joksimović- Stihija 5. Šabac '- Parni Valjak- Zastave' 6. Smederevo- YU grupa- Crni leptir 7. Vršac - Tanja Banjanin- Ja činim sve 8. Mostar- Eldin Huseinbegović- Kaldrma 9. Ćuprija- Project- Samo zbog nas: ' 10. Banja Luka- Ceca- Beograd 11. Čačak- Moby Dick- Svatovi: ' 12. Zrenjanin- Marijana Zlopaša- Katanac 13. Herceg Novi- Romana- Nikad i zauvijek 14. Split- Gibonni- Oprosti 15. Pećinci ' '- Đorđe Balašević- D- mol 16. Jagodina- Vesna Pisarović- Neka ljudi govore 17. Bar '- Boris Režak- Isti se pronalaze' 18. Kraljevo- Goca Tržan- Krila anđela19. Lajkovac- Divlje jagode- Krivo je more ' 20. Loznica- Tajči- Dvije zvezdice 21. Podgorica- Podgorica- Leontina- Krila '''22. Topola- Tanja Savić- Gde ljubav putuje 17. Srbovizija 01. Mostar - SMS - Dva svijeta 02. Lajkovac - Laka - Brko 03. Pecinci -Jelena Mrkic - Iz minusa u minus 04. Opatija - Erato & Jacques Houdek - Putujemo snovima 05. Gornji Milanovac - Nezni Dalibor - Samo magli 06. Vrsac - Dino Dvornik - Hipnotiziran 07. Valjevo - Mogul - Oci kafene 08. Topola - Creative Band - Ironija 09. Zrenjanin - Ivan Mikulic - E, da si moja 10. Bar - Feminnem - Poljupci u boji 11. Uzice - Lambe Alabakovski - Kunem ti se 12. Podgorica - Andrej Ilic - Nemam te 13. Jagodina - TetraPank - Ona je ta 14. Vrnjacka Banja - Peti element - Ko na vrhu sveta 15. Cacak - Snezana Savic - Topolska 18 16. Cuprija - Natasa Kojic Tasa - Oko plavo 17. Split - Mijo Lesina - Nisi ni blizu 18. Smederevo - Riva - Srecan ti put 19. Loznica - Kristali - Menjam se 20. Herceg Novi - Trio Passage - Luda sam 21. Sabac - Gru feat. Ajs Nigrutin - I dalje me zele 22. Doboj - Armin Muzaferija - Ne mogu da te ne volim 18. Srbovizija 1. Ćuprija - Tap 011- Okreni broj 95 2. Šabac - Energija- Snage mi ponestaje 3. Užice - Magazin- Na sve svete 4. Podgorica - Moby Dick- Nostalgia 5. Vršac - Luna- Zeleno 6. Lajkovac - Beat Street- Ulice 7. Vrnjačka Banja - E. T. - Tek je 12 sati 8. Valjevo - Dobar, loš, zao- Žurka 9. Banja Luka - Romana- Prava žena 10. Smederevo - Fanky G- Samo u snu 11. Bor - K2- Sestre 12. Zrenjanin - Novi fosili- Jesen je 13. Čačak - Bojan Milanović- Ne pali svetlo 14. Kruševac - Turbo Šuki- Novčanice 15. Loznica - Lee Man- Neka ljubav potraje 16. Topola - Petar Grašo- Idi 17. Herceg Novi - Leontina- Uteha 19.Srbovizija 01. Loznica - Ogi Radivojevic - Pevaj 02. Split - Funky G - Tequila 03. Krusevac - Bajaga - Moji su drugovi 04. Opatija - OT Band feat. Kaya - Blagoslov za kraj 05. Sabac - Lollobrigida - Volim te 06. Smederevo - ET - Prazan stan 07. Zrenjanin - Tijana Dapcevic - Kazi mi da znam 08. Cuprija - Maja Markovic - Luda za tobom 09. Podgorica - Koktel Band - Sve 10. Lajkovac - Riblja Corba - Radicu sta god hocu 11. Herceg Novi - Jovana Nikolic - Miris leta 12. Bor - Ivan Gavrilovic - Nasmesi se 13. Vrnjacka Banja - Srdjan Jul & SevdahBABY - Koketa 14. Kraljevo - In Vivo - Roller coaster 15. Uzice - Tose & Antonija - Volim osmijeh tvoj 16. Topola - Jelena Mrkic - Dovece 17. Vrsac - Ivana Jordan - Bomba 18. Banja Luka - Djogani - Na silu 20. Srbovizija 1. Vršac – Neverne bebe – Uzmi boje 2. Užice – Ceca Slavković – Hrabri mogu sve 3. Ćuprija - Dolina Sunca - Muzika iz serije 4. Šabac- Suncokreti - Dolazi zima 5. Podgorica – Karolina – Gorka pilula 6. Bor – Kristina Kovač – Pesma za kraj 7. Paraćin – Mirzino jato – Apsolutno tvoj 8. Vladičin han – Hor Kolibri – Padajte, padajte... 9. Topola – Aleksa Jelić – Tvojim očima 10. Gornji Milanovac – Lepa Brena – Srećna Nova Godina 11. Novi Sad – Jelena Karleuša – Tihi Ubica 12. Surdulica – Ceca – Gore od Ljubavi 13. Niš – Aleksandra Kovač – Da te volim 14. Sombor – Milena Vučić – Luče 15. Banja Luka – Mari Mari – Da ti se dlanovi zalede 16. Zrenjanin – Ella B – Nova Godina 17. Herceg Novi – Lejla Hot – Da si tu 18. Kruševac – Aleksandra Radović – U inat prošlosti 19. Opatija – Vlado georgijev – Anđele 20. Smederevo – Tijana Dapčević – Zemlja mojih snova 21. Vrnjačka Banja – RTV Pink – Nova Godina 2001/02 22. Sremski Karlovci – Autopark – Pucketanje prstima 23. Lajkovac – Idoli – Kenozoik 24. Kragujevac – Mambo Stars – Ljubav i moda 25. Doboj – No name – Pronađi me 26. Požarevac – Tanja Savić – Minut Ljubavi 27. Kraljevo – Tijana Bogićević – Tražim 28. Valjevo – Legende – Nova Godina 29. Loznica – MaraQYa – Kad te Volim 30. Istočno Sarajevo – Dejan Cukić & SR bend – Zvuci ulica 31. Velika Gorica – Karmen Elektra – Zagrli 32. Brus – Mina Kostić Sexy robot 33. Bela Crkava – Novogodišnja – Kad sneg zamiriše 34. Čačak – Zdravko Čolić – Zločin i kazna 35. Pećinci – Goca Tržan – Oglas 21.Srbovizija 1. Vršac – Bebi Dol – Ti si moj Svet 2. Banja Luka – Neverne Bebe – Tužna pesma 3. Kruševac – MVP – Celu Noć i Dan 4. Užice – Nade Talevska – S kišom 5. Vladičin Han – Poslednja igra leptira – Nataša 6. Niš - Fanky G – Pali Anđele 7. Podgorica – Al Dino i Goca Tržan – Ko ljudi 8. Čačak – Anabela i Mirko Gavrić – Nije do nas 9. Višegrad - Branislav Mojićević – Belo Platno 10. Lajkovac – Đorđe Balašević – Za sveje kriv Toma Sojer 11. Kotor – Emilija Kokić – Anđeo 12. Zrenjanin – Gitarsi – Dobrodošla srećo 13. Velika Gorica – Kaliopi – Crne ruže 14. Brus – Jelena Karleuša – Hotel Casino 15. Topola – Lejla Hot – Suza Stihova 16. Doboj – Marija Šerifović – Ne ostavljaj traga 17. Novi Pazar – Petar Dragojević – Otvoren Prozor 18. Kragujevac – Roberto Dee & Kaja – Ne zovi me u ponoć 19. Bela Crkva – Slobodan Trkulja – Lepe moje crne oči 20. Gornji Milanovac – Trag – Mesečina 21. Odžaci – vesna Zmijanac – Znam te odlično 22. Sombor – Aleksandra Radović – Bivši dragi 23. Istočno Sarajevo – Blizanci – Mambo, Jambo, Serbiano 24. Valjevo – Đogani – Super sredstvo 25. Pećinci – Dunja Ilić – Nisam Laka Maco 26. Smederevo – Galija – Noć 27. Aleksinac – Inje – Danas 28. Herceg Novi – Jelena Tomašević – Rano da veruješ 29. Kula – Kiki Lesendrić – Kako si Lepa 30. Šabac – Negativ – Ti me ne voliš 31. Negotin – Peti Element – Reka bez povratka 32. Novi Sad - S.A.R.S. – Rakija 33. Loznica – Tanja Banjanin – Igra 34. Bečej – Vampiri – Zaljubljena tinejdžerka 35. Opatija – Zanamari Lalić – Crni leptire 36. Vrnjačka Banja – Maja Marković – To je ljubav 22. Srbovizija =01.Vrnjačka Banja - Aleksandra Kovač - U jednoj sekundi= =02.Bečej - Ana Bebić - Mrzim Spore Stvari= =03.Užice - Boban Rajović – Menjam= =04.Ćuprija - Flamingosi I Emina Jahović - La Gitana= =05.Čačak - Hari Mata Hari i Nina Badrić - Ne mogu ti reći što je tuga= =06.Kula - Lana Jurcević - Odlaziš= =07.Novi Pazar – Maja Marković – Ja mogu sve= =08. Lajkovac - Miligram feat. Alen Ademović - Kruška= =09.Vršac - Nikola Sarić Sajko-Priđi bliže= =10.Brus - Seka Aleksić - 2010 - Rođena Sa Vukovima= =11.Višegrad - Tanja Savić – Incident= =12.Kragujevac – Tina Ivanović i MC Stojan – Sexy= =13.Odžaci - Aleksandra Radović - Ne verujem da me ne voliš= =14.Velika Gorica – Anabela – Piće za drugare= =15.Sjenica - Darko Ilievski - Ne mogu bez tebe= =16.Pećinci – Goca Tržan - Diši= =17.Smederevo - Jelena Tomasević - Panta rei= =18.Valjevo - Lexington feat Bane Opačić - Da me malo hoće= =19.Čajetina - Mari Mari - Gde Posle Nas= =20.Zrenjanin - Nenad Ćeranić - Loša uteha= =21.Doboj - Saša Kovačević - Idemo Do Mene= =22.Opatija – Miligram ft. Severina - Lola= =23.Vladičin Han - Tijana Dapčević & Kiki Lesendrić - Kada sanjamo= =24.Loznica – Vivo Band - Ljubav je opet u modi 25. Topola - Dado Polumenta - Dama= =26. Sombor - Ana Nikolić - Ekstaza= =27. Negotin - Sergej Ćetković - Zaustaviću vrijeme= =28. Banja Luka - Studio Alektik and Cveta Majtanović - Iznad nas= =29. Šabac Goblini - Luna 30. Herceg Novi - Dan Poslije - Koraci= 23.Srbovizija 1.Inđija - Aca Lukas & Marija Šerifović - Glava Balkanska 2.Loznica - Charlie B feat. Tanja Banjanin - Ništa se ne menja 3.Sombor - Danijel i Milica - H8ER 4.Kula - Dražen i Anđela – Ima li nade za nas 5.Igalo - Fanky G i Juice - U tvojim kolima 6.Bela Crkva - Hladno Pivo ft. Edo Maajka - Tesko Je Ful Biti Kul 7.Užice - Kemal Monteno i Oliver Dragojević - NIje htjela 8.Velika Gorica - Maja Nikolić i Ceca Slavković - Otrov u malim bočicama 9.Zrenjanin - Nikola Burovac & Maja Odžaklijevska - Ukradeni poljupci 10.Pećinci - Silvija & Katarina - Može crni, može plavi 11.Lajkovac - Tajci feat. Hari Mata Hari - 17 godina 12.Priboj - Toše Proeski i Toni Cetinski - Lagala nas mala 13.Visegrad - Zana feat Goran Dime - Znaš li šta je ljubav 14.Valjevo - Ceca Raznatović & Oliver Mandić - Vreme za ljubav ističe 15.Opatija - Colonia ft. Slavonia Bend - Gukni golube 16.Šabac - Dino Merlin i Nina Badrić - Ti si mene 17.Sremski Karlovci - Eva Braun featuring Sergej Trifunović - Odvedi Me Iz Ovog Grada 18.Podgorica - Goca Trzan i Zlatko - Još jedan krug 19.Vladičin Han - Jelena Jevremovic i Miki Jevremović - Ljubav po sebi je greh 20.Kragujevac - Lepa Brena i Miroslav Ilić - Jedan dan života 21.Novi Pazar - Neda Ukraden & Željko Samardžić - Samo je nebo iznad nas 22.Odzaci - Selma Bajrami i Elvir Mekić - Sta je od boga dobro je 23.Negotin - Sonja Bakić & Nina Petkovic - Kiša 24.Čajetina - Tanja Savić i Darko Filipović - U godini jedan dan 25.Kruševac - Vesna Pisarović & Giuliano - Bjezi od mene 26.Vrnjačka Banja - Adnan I Kaya - Srce plače ljubav 27.Banja Luka - Flamingosi i Luis - Ludi Letnji ples 28.Vrsac - Massimo Savić I Bebi Dol - Sunce sija trava miriše 29.Smederevo - Antonis Remos I Tijana Dapčević – Zagrljaj 30.Doboj – Ivana Selakov i Bojan Raković - 011 31.Bečej - Sky Wikluh i Mika Kostić - Daj mi sve